


Dashed Hope

by ladydragon76



Series: Reckless Sparks [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Drift learns something that puts the kibosh on any ideas he may have had about pursuing Ratchet.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Reckless Sparks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737340
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Dashed Hope

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Reckless Sparks  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Hot Rod/Deadlock, Rodimus/Drift, Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** Taking liberties with canon timelines,  
>  **Notes:** Tier Reward ficcy for Flyby.

Drift waited by the entrance to the Autobot's cave system base, tense, arms crossed and one foot propped up against the wall behind him. The Earth sky was bright blue, and off in the trees birds sang. By all accounts, it was a beautiful day, but Drift was struggling to enjoy it and he wasn't sure why. Rodimus was a fairly decent fighter. He'd been a Wrecker, and Drift had seen him in action. It was an insult, really, for him to stand there, worrying. Rodimus was going to see him when he and the others returned from the skirmish and laugh his aft off.

"Weird spot to play sentry," Ratchet said, startling Drift badly enough that he had to push his sword back into the scabbard. The medic smirked.

"Not smart to sneak up on me."

"Not my fault you're so busy pining over your boyfriend you didn't hear me," Ratchet shot back.

"That's not..." Drift shook his head and sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Got a weird feeling is all." Which was true, but he didn't know what it meant. Was Rodimus hurt? Was he dead? Had something else entirely happened? Did it have nothing to do with Rodimus at all? "Why are you here?"

"Because it's a pretty day?" Ratchet stepped just outside and tipped his face up to the sun, optics shut.

He was too damn pretty by half. Drift knew Ratchet's looks were just the bonus, but he hadn't been lying when he'd told Rodimus he'd carried this stupid torch for too long. An embarrassingly long time actually. "No medical calls from the team?" Drift asked as the silence stretched between them.

"Nope. Your idiot's fine and heading back."

Drift frowned at the floor. Then what was bugging him? Why had he felt the need to be _here_? "Everyone else?"

"Fine too."

Gnawing his lip a moment in indecision, Drift considered all that Rodimus had said a few weeks before. "Rodimus isn't an idiot, you know? He cares a lot about others."

Ratchet looked over his shoulder at Drift, optic ridge arched. "I get that you two crazy kids are all in love and stuff, but I'm not going to pretend to like him for you. He's got plenty of faults."

For a moment, Drift reeled a bit. Ratchet didn't even _like_ Rodimus? As in actively _dis_ liked him? "What'd he do to you?"

"Nope." Ratchet started walking, angling toward the woods. "I'm not going there with you, kid," he called back then pointed toward the road. "Head's up!"

Drift stepped forward and instantly spotted the dust trail kicked up by Rodimus and the twins racing home. Behind them, almost lost in the haze, Drift could see the rest of the small team driving more sedately. Rodimus drew his optics like a lodestone though, and Drift cycled his vents. Well. That choice hadn't really been a choice at all, had it? Ratchet didn't like Rodimus, so Drift wasn't ever going to try for something more than the vague acquaintanceship he had with the medic.

"Hah!" Sideswipe crowed as he spun out of a rather showy transformation. "Gotcha, loser!"

Rodimus laughed as he transformed then spotted Drift in the shade of the cave entrance. "Hey, sexy! I let them win by the way."

A smile curved over Drift's lips. "Yeah. I could tell," he said with just enough sarcasm in his tone to tease.

Sunstreaker snorted and hauled his twin into the base, leaving Rodimus and Drift alone. Ratchet had vanished into the trees, and Rodimus probably hadn't even seen him.

"Were you waiting for me?" Rodimus asked.

"Yeah." Drift decided then and there, as he stood in the light of Rodimus' happy grin, that he wasn't going to share what he'd learned. Why hurt Rodimus that way? "Had a weird feeling, so I came to be sure you guys came back ok."

The rest of the team was almost there, and Rodimus glanced back before pushing Drift deeper into the shadows and kissing him. "We're all good. Wanna help me clean up? I'll be, like, grateful after?" He winked, and Drift couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah. I can deal with that." Drift hooked his arm around Rodimus' neck and dragged him toward the washracks. And after that, _he_ would show Rodimus how grateful he really was to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
